Jiu Jiu
by LnknInsanity
Summary: This is based on a manga called jiu jiu . Kid is a dark hunter who has lost the thing he cares most about. He is saved from despair by a pair of jiu jiu -shape shifting familiars-but he has more to worry about than two foxes who constantly follow him.


HEY GUYS! This idea would not leave me alone so I had to wrote this and for those who are wondering when I will update my other stories I am currently on hiatus as I have exams and have no time at all! So I won't be posting for awhile.

but please review to let me know if you want to hear more of this story I got the ideas from a manga called "Jiu Jiu" by Touya Tobina

disclaimer:I don't own jiu jiu or soul eater. Enjoy! and don't forget to review please!

* * *

A small Kid was sitting in the forrest outside his house crying.

"No one needs me. I will never be like father."

"Hey Kid! Don't cry. I'm your mistress so you have to do what I tell you, and I tell you to stop crying!" a small girl with blond hair and green eyes came out of the Forrest surprising Kid.

"I'm not crying!" He said smiling up at the small girl.

The girls beautiful green eyes were the last thing he saw before he woke up.

* * *

Two foxes were curled up by his side and sleeping soundly next to their master. A small tick mark appeared as he kicked the two animals out of his bed.

"Liz! Patty! What have I told you about sneaking in to my bed?! It's not symmetrical!"

Patty just laughed as the bigger of the two yellow coloured foxes turned her blue eyes to kid as her sister rolled on the floor laughing.

"The cage you gave us is to small Kid-kun!" As she said this the foxes transformed into two beautiful blonde girls with blue eyes.

The one who was called Liz had long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her smaller sister Patty had shorter blonder hair and big baby doll blue eyes and as always when they transformed they were naked.

"Yeah!" Patty cheered backing up her sister.

"That may be but you are still not allowed to come into my bed." Kid sighed "Now I have to go to w-"

"Walk! You're going for a walk!?" Patty cheered. Patty loved walks and her sister liked to climb up and sling herself around Kid's shoulder while her sister went running around.

"To work." Kid said getting dressed as he started to walk out.

The two foxes followed diligently behind their master when Kid suddenly turned around and bopped them both on the head.

"What have I told you! Put clothes on when you leave the room!" The two girls were holding their head as the turned back into their fox form.

"Quit following me!" Kid said as the two continued to stick close to him.

"We're going with you! The blonde foxes cried indignantly.

"No. Now stop following me." Kid glared at them before heading out to school.

Kid had alway been cold towards his jiu jiu. Ever since the day he got them.

* * *

-flashback-  
Kid walked to his fathers room as he had been summoned by him. Another pair of servants had quit on him today.

Kid went through servants faster than anyone else, he always ran away from them, fixed their symmetry or insulted them.  
Kid was part of a dark shadow clan that had been hunting things called 'pre-kishins'.

Kid himself was the next head of the clan, the government employed them to dispatch of these Kishins before they became a threat to the population.

At first Kid was always upset because he was always being compared to his father and kept in his room because he was not needed by anyone to take over the hunting until he was the right age, he ran away when he couldn't take the pressure until then he had met his fiancé.

Maka

She was a beautiful girl with ash blonde hair that was always in pig tails, she had green eyes and the brightest smile. She had automatically declared herself as his mistress and then he had to do what she said.  
He remembered what she said when she had first found him crying.

* * *

"_Don't cry Kid."_

_"No one needs me and I'm not symmetrical. I'll never be like my father." He sniffed._

_"I'm your mistress Kid and a mistress needs someone to serve her right? That's why I need you Kid." She smiled sweetly at him._

* * *

But that had all changed when she died and Kid had died inside and as if to avenge her death, as if he was consumed by hatred he had thrown himself into his hunting and had killed again and again until his hands were covered in blood.

He had tried many times to wash his hands clean of the taint but they were never clean and since Maka had died he was alone in his sins.

* * *

_"What's the matter Kid-kun?" Maka asked when she saw kid in his room scrubbing furiously at his hands._

_"My hands. No matter how much I wash them...they never get clean." He said holding his hands up to the light._

_"Don't worry." Maka said as she came up to him with her hands covered in blood. She had just been on a hunt with her jiu jiu as well._

_She interlaced her fingers with Kid's and blood dirtied both their hands. Blood red the colour of their sins._

_"Our hands are the same." She said leaning her forehead on Kid's and looking into his golden eyes."You are not alone."_

* * *

But now she was gone and now he was alone.

She had been killed because of him. Because of him she was dead.

As he walked into his fathers room he saw that his father had two young fox pups in his oversized hands.

His father looked up as kid enters the room and smiled through his cartoon skull mask. As clan head he was never allowed to show his face to anyone except his wife and since Kid's mother had died when he was born, his father now never took the mask off.

"Hiya Kiddo! Wassup?" He said cheerfully."Your stripes look as cute as ever"

"please don't mention them father, what did you call me for?" Kid said straight to the point,

"You hear about these all the time as a kishin hunter, when a human woman will give birth to another creatures offspring. They are very useful when hunting so they have been friends to kishin hunters for years. It is required that every high ranking family member will have at least one as they can turn into both animals and weapons and give some degree of protection. But I heard the staff are having trouble finding you a jiu jiu as you want them to be symmetrical. How about these two?" He said holding up two fox puppies.

"One is smaller than the other. Throw them out." Kid said turning around to leave the room.

"If you don't take them they are going to have to be put down." Lord Death said before he was called out of the room by one of his servants.

Kid sat down with the two pups as they made their way over to him. One of them whined as it climbed onto his lap.

"Stop that." Kid said pushing it off. "You are not my jiu jiu, so don't come near me." He said coldly.

The two pups started to cry.

Kid panicked and remembering what Maka had said to him when he cried he said "Listen! I am your master! And you have to do what your master says so stop crying!"

The two foxes stopped crying and looked up at him. "Master!" The small one yelled before jumping on him while the bigger one nuzzled the side of his face.  
-end flash back-

* * *

Ever since that day the two foxes had been loyally following their cold master.

* * *

so should I continue? What do you think? Tell me in the reviews!

Please review.


End file.
